Hetalia- Maple!
by HeroOfReshiram
Summary: America comes and eats a mighty big meal at Canada's home! Getting bored by sitting, America comes up with a rather embarrassing game to play with the other country! Actually, food sounds good...BRB. Rated T for slight language and adult theme. Enjoy!


"Canada, dude! You told me you were gonna like, make me breakfast!" America said loudly, banging on the other countries door. Crossing his arms, he waited for a few seconds. Nothing appeared nor did he hear anything. He tried again, calling the purple-eyed males name again. Giving up on waiting for a answer, he walked into the unlocked house, the wafting smell of pancakes hanging in the air heavily.

"A-ah, America... s-sorry for not answering, my hands were f-full."

The male moved to where the blue-eyed male could see him. Canada wore simple black pants, his usual sweatshirt on, and a dirty apron. America's eyes lightened.

"Well, geez, speak up louder then! I could barely hear you at all! Where's your bear? More importantly, where's the food, dude?!" he asked, walking into the kitchen. His wondered the clean kitchen, a frying pan on the stove as bacon sizzled in it. Two large piles of pancakes ready to be eaten. Canada released a quite sigh, continuing on finishing the crunchy bacon.

"The food should be done soon, America. I'll get the plates ready, can you pick a movie?" the other asked quietly, looking at the country. America gave a thumbs up before walking away with a hum. Falling onto the soft and comfortable couch, America switched the TV on, scanning through the channels lazily. Kumajiro walked in, muzzle raised to look up at the mumbling country. Paws extended forward, America gave a laugh before picking up the polar bear, placing it on his lap.

_"America, you're here today? How come?"_

"Cause I totally wanna hang out with my bro!" America said, patting the bears head. Canada walked in, three plates in his hands. Kumajiro grabbed his, America next before Canada sat down to begin eating his. The blue-eyed country put on a rather humorous movie, a bunch of guys bickering and doing the most awkwardest things. All three ate in silence, expect for the occasional laughing and snorts. Kamujiro was the first done, leaving the room.

"America, how can you possibly eat that much? I'm barely on my second plate while you're on your fifth! That's really crazy," Canada said quietly, looking at the other country. Giving a smile, he swallowed his mouth full.

"Cause I'm the hero, that's why! We gotta eat bro!"

Canada smiled, turning his head to face the TV, only to blush a deep shade of red. One of the males on the movie began kissing one of the other guys, whispering on keeping it a secret. Since America wasn't saying anything, he kept his own mouth shut and looked around anywhere besides the TV. This was suppose to be a comedy, not some erotic movie! Especially having guys doing it together. Didn't Japan have it big in his country having guys do dirty things to each other? He remembered the raven-haired male talking about it with America. What was it called again?

"Japan calls this Yaoi, or BL. Girls mostly are into it, but could you see a guy into that? It would be quite different, but cool... I guess. This is becoming popular in my country as well, a lot of teens and upward in age," America said, explaining the situation slowly. Canada placed his empty plate down before turning to look at the other._ Is America going to do anything to me? _Canada thought to himself.

"C-could we watch or d-do something e-else?" he stuttered. America turned the TV off, placing his plate off to the side. Grabbing Canada's waist, he flipped the country onto his lap, facing him. Canada clutched his sleeve, pressing it against his mouth in embarrassment, stuttering. He was right, America planned this to the start, putting a movie on that had men such as them. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't stop himself. America was the only one who payed attention to him then the others. Sure, he forgot Canada a lot, was rough playing games, or was just plain rude, but America was actually quite loving and caring at times. He was different compared to the other countries.

"Lets play a little game then! Here's the rules; whoever loses, gets to be the others slave for a week!" America exclaimed. Before Canada could say anything, his lips where gently being kissed, hands wondering under his sweatshirt. He whimpered into the kiss, face flushed. America pressed the other close to him, hands wondering Canada's back.

"Question one; what year did I become independent?" he whispered. He gripped the quiet ones ass.

"Ah, seventeen-seventy-six!"

America stopped his hands. He guessed it right, one point and zero for him.

"W-what year did I b-become a c-country?" Canada stuttered.

"Eighteen-sixty-seven," America said quickly, hands slowly unbuckling the others pants. Canada slowly undid the others shirt, shy.

"Alright, what's Germany's name?"

"Uhh, Ludwig?" he questioned. America slid his own shirt so it hung loosely on his arms. Two points for Canada, one for him. For being shy, he sure was smart.

"C-could you s-say my name l-like how I-Italy would say i-it?"

America laughed before saying," are you serious, bro? Don't tell me you like Italian boy more then me! That would lead to a punishment. Alright, fine; Ve~ Mathew Williams! Vee~!"

Canada pressed his forehead against the others shoulder, carefully unbuckling the others pants. He laughed quietly.

"That accent sounded terrible, b-but I'll give you a p-point."

Giving a amused sneer, America leaned back on the couch, giving a grunt as Canada adjusted his position on his lap.

"Then say my name the way Russia would say it," America said, grinning. Canada gave a quite moan, pushing himself back so he could face the other country. America had a pale blush on his face, eyes with a loving and gentle expression.

"A-Alfred F. J-Jones.. ngh!" Canada gasped, feeling America' run his tongue against his bare neck.

"You forgot his "da~" thing, so you're wrong." America pressed Canada down on the couch, climbing over him with a smile." looks like you're my slave for a week!"

"T-t-t-that is s-stupid, America!" Canada hissed, but actually enjoyed losing inside his head. He wanted to spend more time with America, so if he lost, America would only ignore him that entire week, saying he would be busy. Canada covered his face with both arms, a groan escaping his quivering lips as warm finger tips ran down to his pants.

"Lets begin the week with this, shall we, Mathew?" America whispered.

_BANG!_

Both America and Canada stopped, the country lifting his head to see a slight irritated Japan standing in the doorway. Canada sat up, only to let a girly gasp out. Japan was breathing heavily, staring at America.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, America-san, and you're at Canada-san place at this time? You promised to show me around and-... what are you doing to Canada-san?" Japan questioned, noticing as America was shirtless, Canada blushing and breathe quick.

"M-maybe I s-should wait outside..."

Japan left slowly, leaving a laughing America and a stuttering, angry Canada, quietly snapping at the other for not locking the door properly,blushing madly for the thousandths time that morning.

* * *

**A/N: So, just a quick, little story of America and Canada Yaoi! Whatcha think? Leave a review and like this story if you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading Reshi's!**


End file.
